macversefandomcom-20200213-history
Wilson Racing
Wilson Racing is a Fictnal Nascar team created in 1984 by Randy Wilson Sr. The team currently competes in the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series with Chevrolet Impala and Ford Fusion. One of stock car racing's premier organizations, Wilson Racing has garnered five Sprint Cup Series owners and drivers championships, three Camping World Truck Series owners and drivers titles, and no Nationwide Series drivers crown, 142 Sprint Cup Series victories, 28 Nationwide Series wins, and ?? Camping World Truck Series victories. The team currently fields two Sprint Cup Series cars, including the #25 McDonald's Chevrolet Impala for Alexander Hawkins, and the #31 Dunkin Donuts/Baskin Robins Ford Fusion for Stephen Davis. Wilson Racing has fielded cars for past NASCAR stars Geoff Jensen, Bernie Chandler, and Boris Foley. All Wilson race cars are constructed start-to-finish at the Wilson Race Shop in Concord, North Carolina. More than 100 engines are built or re-built on-site each year. Wilson Racing employs over 150 people that perform many day-to-day activities. In 2008 it was announced that Wilson Racing would be sold to Buchanan Mortorsports, as well as driver Alexander Hawkins would leave the team to start his own race team. It is unkown if the teams current sponsors will stay when the team. All-time statistics (Includes NASCAR's Sprint Cup, Nationwide, and Camping World Truck Series Races) *'Starts:' *'Wins:' *'Poles:' *'Top 5s:' *'Top 10s:' *'Titles:' 8 (5-Cup Series, 3-Truck Series, 0-Nationwide Series) **Stats as of 2008 Sprint Cup Series Car #25 history What is today the number #25 Chevy Impala debuted in 1984 NASCAR Winston Cup Series as the #90 United States Airlines Chevy Monte Carlo, driven by ??????. After running all 30 races with ?????, the team won ?? times and finished ???? in points. Despite not winning a race that year, Bodine improved to fifth in points. In 1992 Wilson hired a young driver named Geoff Jenson and the car was renumbered to 36. After Geoff Jensen announced his retirement at the end of the 2004 season Wilson Racing moved its Nascar Nationwide (Then Nascar Bush Series) driver Alexander Hawkins to take Jenson's place. For the 2008 Nascar season it was announced that the #36 would be renumbered to 25 and that McDonald's would be the sponsor. Car #25 career statistics Car #31 history What is now the #31 Ford Fusion started as the #27 car in 1987. Boris Foly was hired to driver the #27 starting with the 1987 Nascar Winston Cup (Now Sprint Cup) season. Foley was paired with Pepsi as his sponsor. Foley won the Daytona 500 in 1989, it would end up being his only Daytona 500 win. The team stayed the same until Foley decided to leave the team after the 1994 season to start his own race team, taken the number 27 with him. Pepsi stayed on as sponsor until the end of the 1998 season when they became a associate sponsor of the team. Before the start of the 1995 season it was announced that the car number would be changed to the #25 and that veteran Bernie Chandler would be behind the wheel. Near the end of the 2007 season Bernie Chandler announced that he would be retiring from racing to spend more time with his family as well as taking a job at ESPN. In the off season before the 2008 season it was announced that rookie female driver, and Grand Daughter of Nascar Legend Selah McGill, Ashley McDonald would driver the renumbed #36. Wate Maganment would sponsor the car on a limited number of races. It was also announced that McDonald's would move with the car #25 to the old #36 driven by Alexander Hawkins. On June 26th, it was announced that Ashley McDonald was fired from the team because she was having a secreat relationship with teammate Alexander Hawkins. It was then announced that Buchanan Motorsports driver Stephen Davis would driver a renumbered #31, with sponsorship comming from Dunkin Donuts/Baskin Robins, and that this team would be the only Wilson team running Ford Fusion. This is to get a jump start on the next year where Wilson Racing will be sold to Buchanan Motorsports. Car #31 career statistics Car #90 history What was the #90 car debut in 1986 as the #25. It was Wilson Racings first time as a muti car team. After Boris Foley announced that he was leaving to feild his own team starting with the 1995 season, it was announced that his #27 would be renumbered #25. Shortly there after it was announced that the #25 would be renumbered #90, the same number that was on the car that the team started with in 1984 and hadn't been run since 1992 when the orignial car had been renumbered #36. The team shut down after the 2006 season because of lack of sponsorship Car #90 career statistics Other car history Other car career statistics Nationwide Series Car #05 history The #05 car was formed to give the Wilson Racing driver Geoff Jenson some seat time before he started racing in the then Nascar Winston Cup Series. Sponsorship came from United States Airways. In the teams first season Geoff Jenson was able to win four times, finish in the Top 5 eight times, and finish in the Top Ten fifteen times. However Jenson was able to get a fifteen place finish in the points. For the 1990 Busch season, Jenson and his Crew Chief Mark Stevens led the #05 team to a Top Ten finish in points. Along the way they amased Ten wins, finished in the Top 5 Twenty-Fivetimes, and finished in the Top Ten Thrity times. The 1991 season saw Jenson put up mostly the same numbers, but it wasn't enough for to keep United States Airways on board, sao at the end of the season they left. For the 1992 season it was announced that the team would be renumbered to 36 just like the number Jenson would drive in the Winston Cup Series. After being unable to find a permenant sponsor for the next season the team was shut down. The Team was rectivated in 2005 with Sponsorship for the Zippo 200 at Watkins Glen that was secured by Alexander Hawkins himself for the race only. It was the Nationwide Series return to Watkins Glen, which is also Alexander's home track. In 2007 The team was shut down for the second and final time because of Randy Wilson's health and the possiblity that he might sell the team. Car #05 career statistics Car #36 history The #36 car debuted as a second car for Wilson Racing starting at the 2002 Koolerz 300 with Darren Lewis moving up from the Truck Series and NetZero as the sponsor. Darren For the 2004 season it was announced that Wilson Racing had signed White Enterprises driver Alexander Hawkins. Alexander finish 7th in points, even though he had lead the points for the first few races. At the end of the 2004 season it was announced that Alexander would replace Geoff Jenson in the Nascar Nextel Cup (now called Nascar Sprint Cup) and that Sponsor Waste Mangement would follow him. As a result the #36 Busch Series team was shut down. Car #36 career statistics Camping World Truck Series Truck #25 history The 25 truck debuted in the truck series inaugural season. Wilson Racing had selected Darren Lewis to drive the teams #25 Chevorlet Chevy C/K. The inaugural season went better then could be expected, although Lewis lost the championship to KMC Racing driver Billy Stanley. The 1997 season saw the #25 team as well as driver Darren Lewis win the championship, that marked the second championship Wilson Racing won that year as they had won the Winston Cup Championship with Geoff Jenson. Truck #25 career statistics Truck #52 history Seeing the the brand new Truck series as a way for himself to leave a mark in a series, other then being a team owner, Randy Wilson Sr announced that he would drive a second truck that would be numbered 52 and be sponsored by Eastman Kodak Company. His first season as a truck driver didn't go as he had planed as Wilson has failed to finish nearly half the races he started. As a result he finished low in the points, and Kodak decided to leave to focus on their Winston Cup sponsorship. For the 1996 season it was announced that Wilson would stil be the trucks driver and sponsorship would come from Randy Wilson Automotive. Again Wilson did poorly and again he finished near the bottom of the points. Before the start of the 1997 season Wilson announced that it would be the last as the teams driver, he also announced that his son Randy Wilson Jr would take over the truck the following year as a steping stone to a career in racing. The 1997 season was the worst of the three seasons as Wilson failed to complete any of the races due to accidents or engine failures. At the end of the 1997 season the team was shut down after Randy Wilson Jr suffered injuries in a crash in a lower series and decided not to continue his racing career. Truck #52 career statistics |}